PARTNER
by HyeJi-Sani
Summary: "Apa benar kita dijodohkan?"/ "Calon istri? Kau akan menikahinya?"/ "Aku tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini, apalagi setelah tahu tentang kalian."/ KRISHO BL RNR


PARTNER

**Author**: Hye Ji

**Genre**: AU, boyxboy, BL, Angst

**Rating**: T

**Chapter 1 of 1**

**Cast**: Kim Joonmyeon | Wu Yifan | OC

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Yang gasuka mending gausah baca! Bahasa tidak baku/?

Fail ._.v

_**Partner**_

Semuanya selalu berjalan lancar di kehidupan Kim Joonmyeon.

Berkecukupan. Diperhatikan oleh keluarganya. Cukup pintar dan mendapat ranking di kelasnya. Tidak dituntut melakukan apapun. Joonmyeon selalu bersyukur atas apa yang dimilikinya dan apa yang orangtuanya berikan untuknya. Memiliki banyak teman dan semuanya bisa dipercaya, bahkan mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Hidupnya normal. Semuanya berjalan terlalu sempurna.

Sekarang, dia berumur 25 tahun dan sepertinya belum juga keluar dari zona nyamannya. Setelah lulus dari kuliahnya, dia segera mendapat pekerjaan. Dia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang cukup terkenal dan memiliki reputasi yang bagus. Gajinya memuaskan. Apalagi yang kurang? Dia juga sudah memiliki pacar.

Semuanya terlihat sangat sempurna kan? Seperti mimpi, berjalan lancar, indah, dan menyenangkan. Tapi itu hanya yang orang lihat. Dalam hatinya, Joonmyeon bergelut dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia merasa sudah membohongi orangtua dan semua orang di sekelilingnya. Dan memang itu yang sudah dia lakukan selama 5 tahun ini.

Joonmyeon sendiri tidak tahu, sejak kapan dan karena apa dia menjadi seperti ini. Tapi dia sadar dia tidak tertarik pada perempuan sejak di sekolah menengah. Saat teman-temannya sudah berpacaran dengan seorang gadis yang cantik, ia hanya tersenyum. Sampai saat dia bertemu Yifan, seorang laki-laki blasteran Cina-Kanada saat dia masuk kuliah dulu.

3 tahun mereka berpacaran, akhirnya Yifan mengenalkan Joonmyeon pada orangtuanya. Orangtua Yifan yang memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan siapa Yifan menikah, menyambut hangat Joonmyeon dan dia sangat diterima dengan baik disana. Bagi mereka, tidak penting orangnya siapa, asal Yifan bahagia, mereka pasti menyetujuinya.

Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi sebaliknya. Orangtua Joonmyeon sudah pasti akan menentang hubungan mereka. Dan bahkan, jika mereka tahu soal ini, mungkin mereka akan membuang Joonmyeon dan tidak akan menganggapnya anak lagi.

Karena itulah, Joonmyeon tidak pernah merasa tenang.

Hari ini sudah memasuki siang dan mendekati jam istirahat. Joonmyeon bolak-balik mengecek jam dan apa yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba, dia langsung tersenyum senang dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan mejanya yang sedikit berantakan. Kakinya segera melangkah menuju lobby, dimana seseorang sudah menunggunya.

Senyum Joonmyeon langsung mengembang lebih lebar lagi ketika melihat Yifan. Yifan yang melihat Joonmyeon berlari kecil tersenyum. "Kau sudah lapar ya?" tanya Yifan, Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Yifan mengusak rambut Joonmyeon pelan, mengabaikan tatapan aneh 2 orang gadis yang ada didekat situ.

Memilih tempat duduk di ujung, Yifan dan Joonmyeon makan dengan tenang, mereka hanya bisa aman disini, di pojok restoran yang terabaikan dan tidak terlalu terlihat oleh pengunjung lain. Ciuman kecil Yifan, atau saat Joonmyeon menyuapi kekasihnya itu, tidak akan menjadi pusat perhatian orang lain.

Tapi mereka tidak terlalu peduli jika ada yang melihat mereka sebenarnya. Karena di tahun kelima ini, mereka sudah lebih menerima kenyataan. Tatapan jijik orang awam sudah tidak akan menyakiti mereka lagi. Joonmyeon menarik lengan baju Yifan karena ingin menyuapinya. Dan aksi itu terhenti ketika mereka sadar, ada seorang gadis yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka, memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka.

Joonmyeon berhenti menggerakkan tangannya dan langsung menyuapkan makanan itu ke mulutnya sendiri. Rasanya tidak nyaman diperhatikan seperti itu. Yifan apalagi, dia tidak suka cara gadis itu memandang mereka, seperti seorang anak kecil yang melihat sesuatu yang baru dan sangat menyenangkan. Gadis itu sadar kalau dia membuat mereka tidak enak, jadi saat matanya dan mata Joonmyeon bertemu, dia tersenyum setulus mungkin lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Tak lama gadis asing itu pergi meninggalkan mejanya terburu-buru. Yifan hanya bisa bernafas lega, sementara Joonmyeon masih menatap punggung gadis itu. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Yifan aneh.

"Ah tidak, gadis itu.. kurasa dia berbeda, baru pertama kali aku menemukan gadis yang tidak memberi kita pandangan aneh," gumam Joonmyeon.

"Mungkin dia tidak peduli,"

"Kalau dia tidak peduli, kenapa dia terus memperhatikan kita? Aku bersumpah melihatnya tersenyum saat kau menciumku," ujar Joonmyeon pelan, Yifan memang mencium pipi Joonmyeon beberapa kali. "Oh ya? kalau yang itu, aku tidak mengerti," Yifan menyerah. Joonmyeon menghela nafas dan tak lama mereka keluar dari restoran itu.

"Sampai ketemu nanti." Joonmyeon berjingkat untuk mencium Yifan sekilas dan segera keluar dari lift, meski sekantor, mereka berbeda divisi.

Yifan hanya tersenyum dan melirik CCTV pojok langit-langit lift. Dia berharap, petugas keamanan tidak menyadari hal barusan.

Setelah lulus, mereka memang masuk kantor yang sama. Karena itu mereka jadi mudah bertemu dan bisa pulang-pergi bersama. Mereka harus pintar-pintar mengatur supaya orang tidak curiga ketika mereka bersama. Hampir saja mereka ketahuan jika tidak pintar mencari alasan.

Joonmyeon tersenyum saat kembali ke mejanya. Meski orangtuanya memiliki perusahaan, dia tidak mau enak-enakan. Dia mencari pekerjaan sendiri karena salah satu alasannnya adalah Yifan. Bukannya melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dia malah melamun, soal gadis tadi. Dia tahu itu tidak penting, tapi hatinya mengatakan kalau memang ada yang beda dari pandangan gadis itu. Bukan benci, jijik, atau aneh, tapi lebih ke kagum, seperti melihat sesuatu yang sangat disukainya. Apa yang bisa disukai dari kami? Joonmyeon tak habis pikir. Dia akhirnya melanjutkan pekerjaannya, masih banyak yang harus diselesaikan.

Sore harinya, Joonmyeon dan Yifan pulang bersama. Mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan apartemen bertingkat. Keduanya turun dari mobil dan langsung menuju salah satu apartemen disana. Joonmyeon memeluk lengan besar Yifan dengan tenang, karena terlalu sepi, tidak ada orang selain mereka di lorong itu. Saat sampai, Joonmyeon menegang mendengar suara dari dalam. Dia menatap Yifan meminta jawaban. Tapi tampaknya Yifan juga tidak tahu kalau apartemen mereka kedatangan tamu.

"Hai Joonie!" adalah sapaan yang diterima Joonmyeon dan Yifan saat mereka masuk, ternyata itu hanya kakaknya Joonmyeon, Taecyeon.

"Hai hyung, sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Joonmyeon gugup, dia masuk diikuti Yifan.

"Ah, ada Yifan juga? belum lama, kau ini bukannya menyambutku, dasar tidak sopan," omelnya membuat Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"Maaf.. mau minum apa?"

"Apapun, Yifan, duduklah, kau seperti sedang melihat hantu saja, hahaha," tawa Taecyeon mencairkan suasana, dia tidak nyaman melihat Yifan berdiri seperti patung dan tanpa ekspresi.

Laki-laki berambut blond itu hanya tersenyum kaku lalu mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan Taecyeon. Dia tidak nyaman, seramah apapun orang itu terhadapnya, dia justru merasa terganggu. Yifan tidak suka caranya mencoba ramah. Terkesan dibuat-buat, apalagi setelah kejadian dua tahun lalu, saat Taecyeon memergoki mereka berdua hampir berciuman.

"Kau sering main kesini ya." ujar Taecyeon, Yifan meremas tangannya, nadanya seperti mengejek, jika saja itu bukan calon kakak iparnya, pasti sudah Yifan usir dari sini. Yang keluarga Joonmyeon tahu, apartemen itu ditinggali Joonmyeon sendiri. Yifan harus menjadi orang yang tidak terlihat setiap kali mereka berkunjung. Tapi dia tidak keberatan, asal dia bisa bersama Joonmyeon.

Suasana masih terasa tegang, Yifan belum menjawab, Joonmyeon yang baru datang membawa minuman kaget mendengar pertanyaan barusan. "Tentu saja, dia kan temanku," sambarnya berusaha terdengar normal.

Taecyeon mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum aneh, dia mengambil minuman yang barusan di taruh adiknya di meja. "Ah baiklah, aku ada urusan sebentar lagi, jadi aku akan mengatakan maksud kedatanganku." Taecyeon minum lagi baru melanjutkan, "Kau, disuruh appa untuk datang ke acara koleganya, ada hal penting yang akan direncanakan,"

"Hal penting apa? apa itu benar-benar ada hubungannya denganku?" Joonmyeon keberatan, dia benar-benar malas pergi ke acara seperti itu.

"Iya, datanglah besok kesini pukul 7. Datang sendiri." Taecyeon menekankan kata 'sendiri' membuat kuping Yifan panas, dia tahu Taecyeon menyindirnya. "Aku tidak bisa," Joonmyeon dengan jelas menolak dan mendorong kertas yang barusan disodorkan kakaknya itu.

"Jangan macam-macam sayang, kalau kau tidak mau, protes saja kepada appa langsung," ujar Taecyeon sambil melangkah keluar. "Aku pergi dulu."

Joonmyeon hanya menatap kepergian kakaknya dari balik pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat. Seumur hidup, dia heran kenapa kakaknya jadi berbeda seperti ini. Feelingnya mengatakan kalau Taecyeon sekarang sangat berbeda, dan Joonmyeon tidak bodoh, dia tahu kejadian dua tahun lalu itu masih jadi perkara untuknya. Sejak saat itu, dia sering menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan aneh.

Yifan mengambil undangan tadi dan membacanya. Rasa sesak dan riuhnya terbayang di kepala, dia juga tidak pernah suka acara seperti itu. Dia melihat kekasihnya itu hanya terdiam dan menariknya kepelukannya.

"Aku tidak mau datang," kata Joonmyeon sambil balas memeluk Yifan lebih erat, rasanya hangat, nyaman, dan aman, seperti semua masalahnya hilang seketika saat dia berada di pelukan Yifan.

"Sshh, kau harus datang, turuti apa kata appamu,"

"Tapi-" Yifan memotongnya dengan menciumnya. Joonmyeon terdiam, dia rasa dia ingin menangis, dia sangat bersyukur memiliki kekasih yang sangat mengerti keadaannya. Yifan adalah semua yang dibutuhkannya. Kenapa orangtuanya tidak bisa mengerti?

Oh benar, Joonmyeon bahkan belum memberitahu mereka. Yifan melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluk tubuh Joonmyeon erat. Dia akan bertahan, bagaimanapun, setelah 5 tahun ini, dia sama sekali tidak terpikir untuk meninggalkan Joonmyeon. Mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Keesokan harinya, Joonmyeon sudah bersiap-siap ke acara itu, dia sangat kesal. Padahal ini hari Jumat, dan besok dia libur. Kalau saja tidak ada acara ini, dia sudah pasti akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan Yifan berdua saja.

"Hati-hati, jangan minum yang aneh-aneh!" pesan Yifan, Joonmyeon tertawa kecil. "Jangan pulang terlalu malam ya?" Joonmyeon mengangguk lalu mencium Yifan sekilas.

"Aku pergi," Yifan melambaikan tangannya dari balik kaca mobil, dia mengantar Joonmyeon ke acara itu. Yifan masih diam dan menunggu sampai tubuh kecil Joonmyeon menghilang di pintu masuk.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas berat, dia merasa sesak, acara seperti ini benar-benar tidak disukainya. Andai saja Yifan datang kesini.. pikirnya, kakinya melangkah menembus kerumunan mencari keluarganya. Dia bisa melihat orangtuanya sedang berbicara pada seorang gadis yang Joonmyeon duga adalah calon kakak iparnya.

"Ah Joonie! Kau datang juga, appa sudah akan mengirim orang untuk menjemputmu jika kau belum datang juga." ujar Tuan Kim cerah, Joonmyeon tersenyum sambil memeluk appanya itu, lalu Eommanya.

"Anak Eomma makin tampan saja," Nyonya Kim tersenyum kearah Joonmyeon, dan dibalas kaku oleh anak bungsunya itu, dia bisa merasakan tatapan dari kekasih kakaknya sedang memperhatikannya. "Ini dia, kau datang sendiri kan?" seru sebuah suara, Taecyeon melihat sekeliling dan Joonmyeon rasa ingin menamparnya.

"Tentu saja." Joonmyeon berusaha menahan amarahnya, dia benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan sikapnya.

Joonmyeon semakin ingin marah, saat kakaknya mengenalkan kekasihnya. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak tahu malu, Joonmyeon bisa merasakan gadis itu berusaha menggodanya. Apa kakaknya belum cukup?! Dia bersyukur sekaligus menyesal. Joonmyeon bersyukur karena Yifan, untungnya, tidak seperti gadis tidak tahu malu ini yang berusaha mendekati adik kekasihnya sendiri. Dan menyesal karena sepertinya, kakaknya memilih orang yang salah.

Dia hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat dua orang itu. Entah darimana, tapi dia sangat yakin kalau ada yang salah dengan gadis itu. Joonmyeon masih melamun sampai suara Eommanya mengagetkannya. "Mereka serasi kan? Kapan kamu mempunyai pacar?"

_Aku sudah punya Eomma_. "Aku tidak tahu,"

"Tolong mengertilah Joonie, kami ingin kalian segera menikah, lihat teman teman appa sekarang," Tuan Kim bicara, Joonmyeon melihat beberapa orang yang disebut teman appanya itu. "Mereka sudah mempunyai cucu yang cantik dan tampan. Kami juga ingin seperti itu, bukankah kau juga sudah cukup umur?"

Joonmyeon menelan ludahnya, rasanya sulit untuk berbicara. "A-aku.. benar-benar tidak tahu.."

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan keberatan kan kalau kami jodohkan?" seketika Joonmyeon tersedak minumannya sendiri mendengar kata Eommanya barusan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Joon?" tanya Tuan Kim khawatir melihat anaknya.

"Hmm," Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri, semuanya tiba-tiba terasa lebih sesak 2 kali lipat. "Baiklah, itu alasan kami menyuruhmu kesini. Dan calon istrimu itu harusnya sudah ada sekarang, ah, itu dia Tuan Jung! Ayo!" Tuan Kim tampak semangat untuk bertemu calon besannya. Joonmyeon bingung, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan dia benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Tuan Jung, perkenalkan, Joonmyeon." Ujar Tuan Kim. Joonmyeon menelan ludahnya.

"Kim Joonmyeon imnida." Dia melihat Tuan dan Nyonya Jung tersenyum sambil mengangguk puas. "Eommamu benar, kau tampan," puji Nyonya Jung, Joonmyeon hanya bisa tersenyum kaku sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Aish, kemana anak itu? katanya sebentar tapi lama sekali!" Tuan Jung melihat jamnya dan melihat sekeliling mencari putri satu-satunya itu.

Joonmyeon makin tegang, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Benarkah dia akan dijodohkan? Dia melihat dua orangtuanya sedang mengobrol dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Jung. Dan tak lama, seorang gadis yang memakai dress selutut berwarna hitam dengan lengan panjang muncul. Matanya membesar melihat Joonmyeon lalu menarik lengan ayahnya.

"Nah ini dia putriku, Minhwa, perkenalkan dirimu." Gadis itu masih mengerutkan kening lalu membungkuk, "Jung Minhwa imnida." Ujarnya sopan, dia tersenyum pada Tuan dan Nyonya Kim lalu berhenti saat menatap Joonmyeon.

Nyonya Kim tampak sangat senang lalu tersenyum, "kau mempunyai putri yang sangat cantik Nyonya Jung." Minhwa tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Nah, kalian sebaiknya saling berkenalan dahulu? Sana sana, pergilah berdua, ingat kau harus pulang jam berapa Minhwa-yah!" ujar Tuan Jung mengusir mereka berdua. Maksudnya..? Joonmyeon bingung, Minhwa hanya menunduk lalu menatap Joonmyeon. Dia juga pasti sama bingungnya denganku, pikirnya. Dia berjalan duluan dan Minhwa mengikutinya. Setelah cukup jauh, mereka berhenti.

"Umm, jadi kau Kim Joonmyeon?" tanya Minhwa. "Ya.." Joonmyeon hanya menjawabnya dengan datar. "Ohh.." Minhwa jadi bingung harus menjawab apa lagi. Dia terlihat sangat tidak nyaman.

"Apa benar kita dijodohkan?" tanya Joonmyeon setelah beberapa lama. Minhwa mengangguk, "kudengar begitu..". keduanya menghela nafas berat. "Aku baru tahu beberapa menit yang lalu." Ujar Joonmyeon tertawa kecil untuk mencairkan suasana, Minhwa ikut tersenyum, "aku diberitahu appa dua hari yang lalu,"

"Oh.. Minhwa-ssi, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku rasa pernah bertemu denganmu."

"Uhm.. ya, di restoran kemarin kurasa. Kau ingat?" tiba-tiba Joonmyeon langsung teringat seorang gadis yang memperhatikan dia dengan Yifan. Itu Minhwa?

"Ah iya.. uh, kau, aku.. tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," Joonmyeon benar-benar canggung sekarang, dia harus bilang apa? Seseorang yang akan dijodohkannya sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Yifan. Minhwa tersenyum, "iya, aku juga, tapi mana orang yang kemarin bersamamu?"

Putra bungsu keluarga Kim itu terbatuk, dia gugup sekali. "Aku disuruh datang sendiri."

"Ah benarkah? Sayang sekali.. padahal aku ingin bertemu dia lagi," Minhwa tampak kecewa, hey, apa maksudnya itu? Joonmyeon cemburu, apa maksudnya gadis ini mencari Yifan? "Mungkin dia sedang menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya," Joonmyeon merespon pelan, dia sungguh tidak mau mempunyai saingan. Meski dia tahu Yifan tidak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Eh? Bukankah kekasihnya itu.. kau?" Minhwa berbisik di bagian akhir. Joonmyeon membelalakkan matanya. Dia kaget sekali, kenapa gadis itu bisa santai sekali mengatakannya? Matanya menatap lekat Minhwa. Dan yang Joonmyeon lihat adalah ketidak yakinan atas pernyataannya barusan. Tidak sedikitpun ada perasaan jijik atau benci dari ekspresinya atau nada bicaranya. Hanya bingung.

"Kau ini bicara apa, hahaha." Joonmyeon meminum minuman yang dipegangnya dengan gugup. "Ah maaf, aku.. ah sudahlah, maafkan aku, kukira kalian memang.. uh… Maaf Joonmyeon-ssi." Minhwa membungkuk dalam-dalam, dia sepertinya malu. Joonmyeon jadi tambah bingung, dia mengangkat lengan Minhwa, "ah tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu." Gadis itu membungkuk sekali lagi lalu diam.

"Appamu bilang apa tadi? Kau punya jam malam?" Joonmyeon mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku hanya boleh keluar sampai jam 10 malam. Bahkan ketika aku sudah berumur 24 tahun!" gerutu Minhwa, Joonmyeon tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha, mungkin appamu hanya khawatir Minhwa-ssi. Sekarang baru pukul delapan lewat sedikit, maukah kau keluar?"

"Uhh, baiklah. Aku tidak nyaman berada disini." Joonmyeon menyetop taksi dan mereka langsung masuk. Sebenarnya keduanya belum tahu mau kemana, tapi kita lihat saja nanti.

Begitu duduk di taksi, Minhwa mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dan langsung mengeluarkan isinya. Kacamata. Joonmyeon jadi ingat kalau gadis kemarin di restoran juga memakai kacamata. Sekarang, dia jadi tambah yakin kalau itu gadis yang kemarin.

"Matamu minus?" tanya Joonmyeon tiba-tiba. Minhwa yang sedang memasukkan kotak kacamata kedalam clutch bag berwarna hitam yang dipegangnya itu terkejut lalu menjawab, "Ya.."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memakainya tadi?" Joonmyeon masih heran, Minhwa tersenyum kecil. "Appaku melarangku untuk menggunakannya. Dia tidak peduli betapa buruknya pengelihatanku tanpa ini. Dan aku tidak mau memakai softlens, itu sangat tidak nyaman."

Mulut Joonmyeon membulat, "Memangnya matamu separah itu ya?"

"Hahaha, tidak juga, hanya minus 3 kok." Tawa Minhwa, Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu menyebutkan tujuan mereka pada supir setelah mendapat persetujuan Minhwa.

Mereka sampai di sebuah restoran dan makan malam disana. Untungnya tidak ada suasana canggung, karena Minhwa sangat suka berbicara. Gadis itu mengaku belum pernah pacaran dan akhirnya menyerah mengatakan kalau dia memiliki 3 mantan yang tidak akan pernah dia akui seumur hidupnya, Joonmyeon tertawa keras mendengar itu. Setelah makan malam, mereka memutuskan untuk ke toko buku karena ternyata keduanya memiliki hobi yang sama, yaitu membaca.

"Joonmyeon-ssi, apa kau memiliki referensi buku yang bagus? Aku bingung mau membeli yang mana."

"Hmm, panggil aku Joonmyeon saja ya? aku tidak nyaman," ujar Joonmyeon, "sepertinya ini bagus." Lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku.

"Eh? Tapi kau kan lebih tua dariku.. kalau begitu kau juga panggil aku Minhwa saja ya!"

"Tidak apa-apa." Joonmyeon tersenyum lagi. Minhwa hampir blushing melihat senyum itu, senyum yang begitu manis. Tapi dia langsung terdiam dan melihat buku yang barusan disodorkan kearahnya. Kenapa buku ini..? seketika benaknya dipenuhi kenangan masa lalu. Tangannya otomatis mengembalikan buku itu ke rak dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang bingung melihat perubahan drastis di wajah Minhwa setelah dia melihat buku tentang illuminati itu. Apa jangan-jangan dia illuminati? Batin Joonmyeon bingung. Kakinya mulai mengikuti kemana Minhwa pergi mencari buku.

Baru saja Joonmyeon khawatir soal Minhwa, takut anak itu tidak mau berbicara lagi kepadanya, tapi ternyata sekarang dia sudah tertawa membaca sebuah buku humor. Joonmyeon menghela nafas lega lalu menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kau juga suka buku seperti itu?"

Minhwa menoleh, "Ya.. memang kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak.. aku pikir kau hanya baca buku science fiction atau sejenisnya."

"Haha, tidak juga.. aku baca semua buku kecuali tentang politik yang sangat berat, filsafat, dan resep masakan." Gadis itu tertawa kecil, Joonmyeon ikut tertawa.

"Kau tidak suka memasak?"

"Tidak! Aku sebenarnya tertarik memasak, tapi sayangnya aku benar-benar tidak berbakat! Ah sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi." Joomyeon tertawa. Minhwa berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan yang dia kenal.

Perkenalan dengan Minhwa berjalan dengan lancar. Joonmyeon mengantarkannya sampai ke rumahnya, lalu pulang ke apartemennya dengan taksi. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Joonmyeon tersenyum saat melihat pesan dari Yifan dan memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar di restoran untuk membelikan Yifan makanan.

"Oh, sudah selesai acaranya?" ujar Yifan saat melihat Joonmyeon sudah pulang. Dia mengangguk sambil melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik. Yifan tersenyum saat melihat ayam yang dibawa Joonmyeon dan langsung mengambilnya.

"Kau tahu saja kalau aku lapar."

"Aku sudah menduga kau tidak akan makan." Balas Joonmyeon lalu menghilang ke kamar. Dia keluar dengan pakaian rumah dan duduk di sebelah Yifan.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Yifan begitu Joonmyeon duduk. Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Yifan. "Hmm, apa yang akan kau lakukan tanpaku Yifan." Dia sedikit merasa bersalah tidak bisa mengajak Yifan. Apalagi saat ingat kalau Yifan tidak akan makan tanpa teman.

"Jangan merasa bersalah, aku tahu kau akan pulang cepat." Joonmyeon tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu dan memeluk Yifan dari samping.

"Fan.."

"Hmm?"

"A-aku dijodohkan."

Yifan berhenti makan. Dia menoleh pada Joonmyeon. "Apa?"

"Hari ini aku disuruh datang sendiri karena aku dikenalkan pada calon istriku."

Suasana jadi tegang. Yang terdengar hanya detikan jam dan suara televisi yang disetel pelan. "Calon istri? Kau akan menikahinya?"

"Apa aku punya pilihan?" mata Joonmyeon berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak pernah menginginkan ini terjadi." Yifan langsung memeluk Joonmyeon saat airmata lolos ke pipinya. "Kau tahu keluarga Jung? Keluargaku berhutang budi pada mereka, jadi aku yakin aku tidak bisa lolos kali ini."

Yifan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Joonmyeon masih menangis di pelukannya. "Ayo bicarakan hal yang lain. Jangan pikirkan hal itu sekarang," Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan memegangi wajah Joonmyeon dengan kedua tangannya. Jarinya menghapus sisa airmata Joonmyeon dan membuatnya menatapnya. "Sekarang hanya ada kau dan aku. Hanya kau dan aku."

Joonmyeon hanya ingat Yifan menciumnya setelah itu.

Keesokan harinya.

Yifan dan Joonmyeon sedang berada di sebuah kafe saat melihat Minhwa dijalan. Tubuh Joonmyeon menegang dan Yifan bisa merasakannya. Harapannya tidak terkabul karena Minhwa benar-benar memasuki kafe tempat mereka berada.

"Kau melihat apa?" suara Yifan mengagetkan Joonmyeon dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"T-tunanganku.. dia ada disini."

"Oh ya? Yang mana?" Joonmyeon menunjuk seorang perempuan berambut sebahu dengan setelan formal dari atas ke bawah yang sedang mengantri di kasir. Yifan membulatkan mulutnya.

"Joonmyeon?" sebuah suara perempuan membuat kepala Joonmyeon langsung terangkat. Minhwa berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum. Alis Yifan terangkat sebelah, keningnya berkerut. Joonmyeon merasa dia ingin menghilang dari sana.

"M-minhwa?"

"Tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini. Bolehkah aku ikut duduk? Disini ramai sekali.." Joonmyeon menoleh ke sekitar, tempat itu memang sangat ramai sekarang. Dia melihat Yifan yang memperhatikan Minhwa seperti lukisan. Tipe wanita karir, batin Yifan.

"Silahkan, tidak usah sungkan." Jawaban Joonmyeon terpotong oleh Yifan yang tersenyum pada Minhwa. Gadis itu mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum mengambil kursi di depan mereka.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Joonmyeon akhirnya, tidak nyaman dengan pandangan Yifan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Minhwa menoleh padanya dan mengangguk. Dia melihat Joonmyeon, lalu Yifan. "Oh iya, kenalkan, ini Yifan. Yifan, ini Minhwa."

Yifan mengangguk begitu juga Minhwa. Suasananya tidak begitu canggung, tapi Joonmyeon merasa sangat tidak nyaman. "Kudengar kau tunangannya Joonmyeon." Ujar Yifan tiba-tiba membuat Joonmyeon sukses tersedak minumannya sendiri. Minhwa langsung menggeleng. "Belum. Kita dijodohkan."

"Aku tahu soal perjodohan itu." Suara Yifan mengeras. Joonmyeon menoleh padanya dan hanya bisa memukul paha Yifan berharap dia tidak akan melanjutkan percakapan itu. Minhwa menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu apa?" tanya gadis itu seperti menantang. Yifan tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau setuju dengan ini?"

Minhwa menatap langsung ke mata Yifan dan tampak tidak takut sama sekali dengan penampilan galaknya. Atmosfirnya berubah menjadi berat sekali dan Joonmyeon tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Pewaris tunggal keluarga Jung itu tersenyum tipis. "Yifan-ssi, tolong jangan khawatirkan apapun. Dan kau juga, Joonmyeon. Lusa kita akan bertemu dan membicarakan soal pernikahan kita, setelah itu, kita bertiga akan bertemu lagi dan berbicara." Yifan dan Joonmyeon kaget dan tidak bisa berkata apapun saat Minhwa berdiri, bersiap-siap pergi. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian hari ini. Sampai jumpa."

"Apa maksud dia? Joonmyeon, sebenarnya dia itu siapa?" Joonmyeon hanya bisa menggeleng. Jujur saja dia terguncang.

"Kau ingat gadis di restoran yang memperhatikan kita waktu itu?"

Yifan diam sebentar. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat gadis yang mana. Seketika dia ingat mata coklat pekat dibalik lensa kacamata itu. "Itu Minhwa?"

"Ya.. dan waktu di acara itu, dia menanyakanmu. Dia kira kita berpacaran." Joonmyeon menarik tangan Yifan untuk melihatnya. "Fan, aku tahu apa yang dia maksud. Aku rasa dia mengancam kita."

Yifan hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Kita lihat saja nanti apa maunya."

Dua hari kemudian berlalu tanpa terasa, dan sekarang, Joonmyeon sudah berada di kediaman keluarga Jung, tepatnya di depan Minhwa dan kedua orangtuanya. Mereka akan membicarakan kelanjutan perjodohan ini. Minhwa tampak tenang, dan sesekali ikut berbicara dengan orangtua mereka. Sementara itu Joonmyeon bolak-balik mengecek jam, mengira-ngira kapan ini akan berakhir dan menduga apa yang akan dikatakan Minhwa.

"Nah, soal perjodohan." Tuan Kim berkata tiba-tiba. Joonmyeon menegang dan Minhwa hanya bersikap tenang. Dia heran kenapa gadis itu bisa santai karena dia tidak bisa sama sekali. "Untuk menjaga nama baik keluarga dan meneruskan garis keturunan juga ahli waris, kita harus segera melangsungkan pernikahan."

Apa? Secepat itu? Batin Joonmyeon heran. Taecyeon bahkan belum menikah jadi kenapa dia di buru-buru seperti ini? Bukankah ini sangat aneh? Tapi dia lihat Minhwa hanya menatap kosong entah kemana, kedua orangtuanya mengangguk.

"3 bulan lagi. Selama itu gunakanlah waktu untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Urusan pernikahan, kami yang akan mengurusnya." Ujar Tuan Jung dengan santainya. Kedua keluarga itu lalu bersalaman setelah mencapai kesepakatan. Minhwa tersenyum padanya dan Joonmyeon tidak tahu bisa membalas senyum itu atau tidak.

"Besok, aku, kau dan Yifan. Kita bertiga harus bertemu. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya padamu dan kumohon untuk kalian datang. Ini demi kebaikan kita." ujar Minhwa saat mengantarkan Joonmyeon ke mobilnya. Orangtua mereka tersenyum dari kejauhan, karena mereka tampak sangat dekat. Joonmyeon mengerutkan kening tapi dia mengangguk juga. "Baiklah."

Yifan menolak pada awalnya. Dia mengatakan kalau Minhwa hanya akan mengancam mereka. Tapi Joonmyeon bersikeras untuk datang, kalau pada akhirnya gadis itu mengancam mereka, dia berjanji akan mengikuti Yifan untuk pergi ke Kanada dan memulai hidup baru disana. Sebuah tawaran yang sudah lama Yifan tawarkan untuk mereka berdua.

Melihat keputusasaan di mata Joonmyeon, akhirnya Yifan menyerah. Dia mencium tangan Joonmyeon sebelum mereka masuk ke ruang VIP sebuah restoran bintang lima di Seoul. Minhwa sudah duduk disana. Didepannya, ada sebuah map yang entah isinya apa. Gadis itu tersenyum saat melihat mereka masuk dan berdiri.

"Aku tahu kalian akan datang. Ayo duduk dan pesan sesuatu." Ujarnya. Pelayan datang dan mengambil pesanan mereka sebelum pergi lagi. Yifan menatap tajam pada Minhwa.

"Katakan apa maumu. Kenapa harus ada aku disini?" Yifan menaikkan nada bicaranya dan Minhwa hanya diam, tidak tampak terganggu. "Karena ini soal kita bertiga. Aku, kau dan Joonmyeon."

"Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal."

Minhwa tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan Joonmyeon bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak menyadari tubuh gadis itu bergetar sedikit. Sepertinya dia menahan tangis. Yifan terlalu keras padanya? Joonmyeon meremas tangan Yifan dan membisikkan apa yang dilihatnya ketika Minhwa bangkit dan melihat keluar jendela. Laki-laki dengan tinggi lebih dari 180 cm itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melihat Minhwa.

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang dan Minhwa dengan cerianya menyuruh mereka makan dulu. Yifan sudah tidak sabar dan berdecak. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini." ujarnya.

"Tapi aku lapar." Jawab Minhwa dingin.

Joonmyeon merasa tak enak dan menyuruh Yifan menuruti apa mau Minhwa saja. Yifan menggertakan giginya kesal, kenapa kekasihnya ini begitu baik? Menyerah, Yifan menuruti apa kata Joonmyeon lagi. Makanan disini ternyata sangat enak, seperti yang bisa kau harapkan dari restoran berbintang lima. Dia tidak akan kaget kalau bill makanan ini akan sama dengan gajinya satu bulan.

Akhirnya setelah dessert datang, Minhwa mengesampingkan cheese cake pesanannya dan mengangkat dokumen itu. Dia membukanya dan menampilkan sebuah kertas.

"Ini legal, dari pengacaraku. Kita bisa saling menuntut kalau salah satu peraturan disini dilanggar." Minhwa memulai. "Aku tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini, apalagi setelah tahu tentang kalian."

Yifan dan Joonmyeon tersentak. Minhwa tertawa kecil melihat wajah kaget dan tegang mereka. "Tidak usah seperti itu, kau pikir aku tidak penasaran dan mencari tahu seperti apa calon suamiku? Kau pikir pertemuan kita di restoran waktu itu kebetulan? Seoul tidak sekecil itu tuan tuan."

Joonmyeon bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya. Sedangkan semua kemarahan Yifan berganti perasaan khawatir. Dia menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon erat.

"Aku tidak menentang hubungan kalian ataupun ingin membocorkannya. Lima tahun itu pasti berat kan? Yang aku inginkan hanya persetujuan dari ideku." Suara Minhwa melunak. Yifan dan Joonmyeon menatap gadis itu dengan kebingungan. Minhwa yang tampak mengancam itu seperti hilang begitu saja. Dia jadi terlihat seperti gadis biasa.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Joonmyeon pelan. Dia jadi tidak tega pada Minhwa, dan Yifan seperti menyesali sikap kasarnya tadi. "Kalau kalian kira aku menerima perjodohan ini, salah besar. Aku tidak pernah menginginkannya. Aku mencoba menolaknya dan setelah melihat kalian di restoran waktu itu, aku sangat menyesal. Orangtua kita sudah merencanakan ini dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi."

Minhwa mengambil nafas panjang. Dia menyodorkan dokumen itu lagi.

"Taecyeon oppa yang bilang pada orangtuamu, soal kalian." Joonmyeon dan Yifan kaget dan berpandangan. "Tapi kukira dia masih belum bisa membuktikan kalian bersama, dan masih mengira-ngira saja. Mereka tetap saja khawatir kalau itu benar, jadi orangtuamu tidak akan membatalkan perjodohan ini, apapun yang terjadi."

"Yang mereka inginkan hanya seorang pewaris, dan memastikan kalau kau tidak bersama Yifan-ssi. Kalian tentu saja ingin bersama. Dan aku, hanya menginginkan seorang anak."

"Dan bagaimana itu akan terjadi? Semuanya saling bertentangan!" seru Yifan tak percaya setelah mendengar penjelasan Minhwa. Tapi gadis itu tetap tenang. Joonmyeon makin erat memegang tangan Yifan.

"Kalian sangat cocok bersama," Minhwa tersenyum. Pipi Joonmyeon memerah, rasanya aneh mendengar seseorang sangat mensupport mereka selain keluarga Yifan. "Awalnya aku juga berpikir, bagaimana caranya memenuhi keinginan-keinginan bertentangan itu tanpa harus menyakiti pihak manapun. Dan ternyata, jalan keluarnya hanyalah akting. Seperti yang kalian lakukan 5 tahun terakhir.

"Begini rencanaku, aku dan Joonmyeon akan menikah, dan memberikan apa yang mereka dan aku inginkan, yaitu anak. Setelah itu, giliran keinginan kalian. Kita akan bercerai segera setelah anakku lahir, dan kalian bisa bersama."

Yifan dan Joonmyeon berpandangan. Sebenarnya, ide ini cemerlang. Bahkan Yifan tidak berpikir sampai kesana. Yifan menarik dokumen itu dan membacanya, Joonmyeon melihat Minhwa menghela nafas, cemas. Isi dokumen itu ternyata surat perjanjian, yang antara lain peraturan kalau mereka tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta dan melanggar perjanjian awal, yaitu memenuhi keinginan dan keperluan masing-masing.

"Mana bolpoinnya? Aku setuju." Ujar Yifan. Minhwa tersenyum kecil dan menyerahkan bolpoin padanya. Joonmyeon menghela nafas dan ikut menandatangani surat itu. "Aku menjamin semua ini sah dengan saksi pengacaraku. Pelanggaran dan permasalahan mengenai kontrak ini diselesaikan dengan jalan hukum." Pengacara Minhwa tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana, dan membawa dokumen itu.

"Terimakasih atas kerja sama kalian. Aku sangat menyesal karena harus melakukan ini. Aku sangat, sangat menyesal." Mereka tentu saja tidak menyangka Minhwa akan menangis dan keduanya jadi berpikir juga, kalau ini tidak akan semudah menandatangani dokumen. Mereka bertiga berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri, kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sebelum Yifan dan Joonmyeon bisa mengatakan sesuatu, Minhwa pamit dan menghilang dengan pengacaranya.

2 bulan kemudian.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Minhwa menoleh pada Joonmyeon yang berada disebelahnya. Mereka disuruh untuk memilih cincin pernikahan mereka sendiri. "Seperti apa?"

"Kau tahu, kau orang pertama selain keluarga Yifan yang mendukung hubungan kami."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, "mungkin karena aku fujoshi."

"Fujoshi?" Joonmyeon mengerutkan kening atas bahasa asing itu. Minhwa tersenyum "Kau tahu salah satu genre manga Jepang, yaoi?" pemuda bermarga Kim itu mengangguk. "Nah, perempuan yang suka yaoi, disebut fujoshi." Oh. Pipi Joonmyeon memerah, baru ingat soal yaoi.

Toko cincin yang disebutkan orangtua mereka sudah terlihat dan Joonmyeon segera memarkirkan mobilnya. Keduanya turun dan memilih sepasang cincin yang sangat sederhana, lalu pergi untuk fitting baju. Pernikahan mereka tinggal dua minggu lagi.

"Minhwa?"

"Ya?" gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya. "A-apakah.. kau illuminati?"

"Apa? Illuminati? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Joonmyeon merasa tak enak. Apakah dia harus menanyakannya? Tapi gadis ini bisa saja sangat berbahaya kan? "Kau ingat, saat pertama kali kita bertemu, di toko buku, kau langsung diam saat kutunjukkan buku tentang illuminati."

Minhwa tertawa keras sementara itu Joonmyeon bingung. Kenapa dia malah tertawa?

"Kau konyol sekali. Mana mungkin aku illuminati."

"Lalu kenapa?" Joonmyeon penasaran karena tawa Minhwa perlahan menghilang. Ekspresinya berubah jadi dingin. Dia seperti berkepribadian ganda, batin Joonmyeon bergidik ngeri. Atau dia hanya moody seperti dirinya?

Gadis itu menghela nafas, melihat ke luar jendela dan Joonmyeon jadi khawatir kalau dia sudah melakukan hal yang salah. "Hal itu sudah lama sekali, buku illuminati mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Aku ingin mencari dia tapi dia seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Orang itu menyadarkan banyak hal pada diriku, dan karenanya aku adalah aku yang sekarang."

Joonmyeon terdiam. Sepertinya orang itu berdampak besar bagi Minhwa. Selama 3 bulan kebelakang, Joonmyeon mengenal Minhwa seperti orang yang berkepribadian ganda. Dia bisa sangat optimis pada sesuatu, tapi juga sangat pesimis mengenai banyak hal. Gadis itu seperti rollercoaster tak berpengaman yang menakutkan. Mengetahui alasan gadis itu menjadi seperti sekarang, Joonmyeon merasa kasihan dan sekali lagi bersyukur karena memiliki Yifan.

"Well, hal-hal tidak bisa selalu terjadi seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Kau harus melepaskan masa lalumu dan mungkin bebanmu akan berkurang."

Minhwa tersenyum kecut. Sepertinya dia sudah sering mendengar hal seperti itu. Tapi gadis itu tetap mengucapkan terimakasih atas sarannya, dan Joonmyeon mengalihkan pembicaraan supaya suasana canggung itu berganti. Meskipun Minhwa sangat aneh, Yifan dan dia setuju kalau gadis itu teman yang baik.

Fitting berlalu tanpa kendala. Joonmyeon mengantar Minhwa sampai rumah, berbasa-basi sebentar dengan calon mertuanya, lalu pulang.

5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

"Eomma!"

Minhwa tersenyum dan membuka tangannya. Seorang anak berumur 4 tahun menghambur ke pelukannya dan dia dengan sigap mengangkatnya.

"Aku lapar, sushi! Sushi!" seru anak itu sambil tertawa. Minhwa tertawa. "Hmm, Eomma tanya dulu, apa Minwoo jadi anak baik hari ini?"

"Tentu saja! Aku membantu Kwangmin membereskan mainan hari ini!" serunya. Minhwa berjalan menuju mobilnya, meninggalkan penitipan anak itu. "Oh ya? Kalau begitu Minwoo boleh makan sushi hari ini."

"Yeay!" Minwoo bersorak senang. Kesukaan Minwoo pada sushi mengingatkannya pada Joonmyeon. Minhwa tertawa kecil melihat putranya itu sangat senang dan tersenyum puas. Rencana berjalan sesuai dengan kontrak, dan masing-masing sudah memiliki kehidupan sendiri.

Joonmyeon dipaksa menikah karena Taecyeon ditipu oleh gadis yang waktu itu, dan menyebabkan kerugian besar pada perusahaan keluarga Kim. Minhwa menolak menggabungkan perusahaan mereka namun berjanji memberikan investasinya untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan mereka. Sekarang perusahaan mereka membaik dan Taecyeon masih berusaha keras membayar kembali uang Minhwa.

Setahun mereka menikah, umur Minwoo baru beberapa minggu dan Minhwa langsung melayangkan gugatan cerai, seperti yang direncanakan. Kedua keluarga tidak ada yang berani protes dan hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik, tapi Minhwa tetap menjaga hubungan baik karena bagaimanapun Minwoo masih ahli waris keluarga Kim sampai Taecyeon memiliki anak.

Dia ingat dengan jelas di hari perceraian mereka. Yifan tersenyum lega dari jauh sementara Joonmyeon merasa baru melepaskan beban berat. Minhwa tersenyum dan mereka berpelukan untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kau partner yang baik, Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil.

**END**


End file.
